Falling for my Sisters Otaka Friend
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: If living with his sister Rin wasn't bad enough now he has to live with her and her Otaka friend Miku, but things get serious when he starts to fall for her. This is going to be a long summer break. Rated T just to be safe, MikuxLen a little bit of RinxGakupo and NeruxMikuo


**Nobody kill me for writing this.**

**One of my friends got me to ship Miku x Len**

**But I still ship Rin x Len and Miku x Kaito!**

**But now that I think about it I ship EVERYTHING!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Len's POV**

"Oh so this is your brother! He looks just like you!" squealed Rin's Teal headed friend.

"Well we are twins, but lens the smart one so he is a 1st year in high school instead of a 3rd year in middle school," my sister explained to the teal haired girl in our living room.

"Is she spending the night or something?" I asked

"Didn't mom tell you? She staying with us during summer break while her parents are out of town."

"WHAT!?"

I stormed into the kitchen where mom was drinking sake and paying bills

"Why did you never tell me that one of Rin's little girly friends was staying here this summer?!" I almost screamed.

"I guess it just never accrued to me, anyway her mom Haku is my drinking buddy and while her and her husband Dell are out of town I offered for her to stay. I didn't even think you would care."

"I don't I'm just mad you never told me…" I said calming myself down a bit.

"Now go hang out with your sister and Miku, I'll make dinner as soon as I pay these bills," she said shooing me off.

I waked back out into the living room where Rin and Miku were watching some anime.

I sat down next to Miku and pulled out my yellow DSi

I turned it on and started to playing Pokémon Pearl **(don't judge me for making him play Pokémon)** when Miku leaned over and started watching me.

"Do you have an eevee?" she asked

"Yeah I have 3," I said looking up at her

"Can we trade? I can give you my Munna I traded from my Pokémon white game to my Pokémon HeartGold game," she said giving me one of those weird puppy dog anticipation anime person things

"Sure, you can only have one of my girls though. Do you want Lin or Mika?"

"Mika please," she said pulling out her Teal DSi

We sat down and traded.

She also traded me Houndoom for one of my Ditto's.

After we were done with the trades it was finally time for dinner.

We just had some ramen, nothing fancy.

Miku seemed to love it

"You act like you've never had ramen before," I said looking over at her scarf it down.

"My parents never let me have Ramen or Miso before, they said it's stupid and cheap," she said slurping it down.

"Ever had convince food for lunch?" asked Rin

"Nope, I have always had a homemade bento I made myself."

"I would die for a homemade bento! But I guess mom is too lazy to make one for me," said Rin looking over at mom

"You try to be a single mom with two jobs and still have time to make your kid a bento," she said finishing her Ramen.

"Thank you for the food ," she said with a smile.

"Call me Meiko," she said as she put her bowl in the sink.

After dinner I headed to my room when Miku followed me in.

"I'm not trying to be rude but this is my room so please get out," I said trying to get her out the door.

"Oh but Rin said I can sleep on your bed and you were going to sleep on the couch," she said escaping me and jumping onto my bed.

"RIN!" I yelled

She came in.

"What do you want Len?" she asked with a smug grin on her face.

"Why did you tell her she could sleep in my room?" I asked in a stern tone.

"Because she is a guest and we don't have our guests sleep on the small hard 30 year old couch. Besides she's used to sleeping on a nice fluffy bed," said Rin.

Mom came in "Now Rin, don't be mean to Len. I set up a futon in Rin's room for you, do you mind sleeping on it?"

"Not at all! I have never slept on a futon before! I love doing new things!"

She walked out.

I put on my Yellow pajamas and got into bed.

I turned on the TV and started to watch a late night movie when I eventually fell asleep.

**Sometime later that night**

"Len-kun? Len, wake up."

I felt somebody poking me.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Miku.

She had on a Leek tee shirt, green shorts and was holding a Leek pillow.

"What do you want Miku?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" she asked.

"Why don't you sleep with Rin?" I asked.

"She told me to get over it and go back to sleep, and I asked your mom but she said it would be fine if I just didn't think about so I tried not thinking about it but it kept coming back to me. Please let me sleep in here," she said her eyes watering up.

"Just get in," I said my face turning Red.

She got in and snuggle next to me.

"Good night," I said.

I looked down on her and she had already fallen asleep.

God this is going to be a long summer.

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**I got to go to bed now, good night!**

**~Jenaiscute123**


End file.
